Une présence lointaine
by Temper4nce
Summary: [OS] Hermione vient de terminer sa dernière année scolaire et retourne à Londres en compagnie de Ginny. Elle n'a qu'une hâte; celle d'arriver sur la voie 9 3/4 où l'attend sa douce moitié.


Titre : Une présence lointaine  
Thème : Lointain(e)  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 1115 mots

Personnages : Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley  
Rating : Tout public

Hermione regardait Londres se rapprocher par la fenêtre de son compartiment du Poudlard Express. La jeune sorcière trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de poser le pied sur la voie 9 3/4 et de retrouver un certain Weasley.

_ Hermione, soupira Ginny d'un air blasé. Je sais que tu es impatiente à l'idée de retrouver mon cher frère mais pourrais-tu arrêter de faire les cents pas, s'il-te-plaît?

_ Pardon Ginny, dit Hermione en regardant son amie l'air coupable. Mais je suis tellement… Je n'arrive plus à attendre. Chaque seconde qui passe équivaut à une minute, une minute équivaut à une heure, une heure équivaut à une journée et…

_ J'ai compris, l'interrompit Ginny. Mais cela fait plus de six mois que tu ne l'as plus vu et c'est maintenant que tu montres le plus de signes d'impatience.

Hermione sourit d'un air attendrit et eut la bonne idée de s'asseoir sur une des banquettes du compartiment au grand soulagement de Ginny. Elle n'avait effectivement plus revu Charlie depuis le mois de janvier mais elle avait dût s'habituer tant bien que mal à son absence et à leur éloignement puisque Charlie était retourné en Roumanie après les fêtes de fin d'année pour son travail. Elle s'apprêtait à présent à le retrouver dans une quinzaine de minutes. Et c'est là que résidait le nœud du problème! Tout au long de leur éloignement, c'est quand elle s'apprêtait à le retrouver, qu'il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi lointain.

La jeune Gryffondor avait l'horrible sentiment de tourner comme une lionne en cage dans l'attente de ses retrouvailles avec Charlie. Hermione décida donc de se replonger dans ses souvenirs afin de faire passer le temps. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort l'année précédente et l'été de 1998 avait été significatif pour Hermione et Charlie. Ron et elle s'étaient rendue compte au début de l'été qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre et que leurs sentiments se résumaient à de purs sentiments d'amitié. Hermione avait eu un peu de mal à accepter cette idée et elle faisait à cette époque une petite dépression sans avoir une épaule sur qui pleurer. Ron la fuyait sous l'emprise de la culpabilité d'être la cause de son mal-être et Harry et Ginny savouraient le plaisir de s'être retrouvé après la guerre.

Hermione errait à cette époque comme une âme en peine au Terrier et même les blagues des jumeaux n'arrivaient pas à lui remonter le moral. Sans compter que bien souvent il s'agissait de blagues de très mauvais goût à ses yeux! Elle fut même une fois la cible d'une blague des jumeaux qui trouvaient très amusant de lui procurer des oreilles de chat en souvenir du "bon vieux temps" comme il s'amusait à l'appeler. Alors qu'elle était en train de passer ses nerfs sur les jumeaux, Charlie était entré dans la pièce et lui avait rétorqué qu'elle était très mignonne ainsi et que les oreilles de chat étaient très à la mode cette année-là. Hermione était devenue toute rouge avant de rétorquer pitoyablement d'ailleurs à Charlie qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires. Ce dernier s'était alors contenté de rire avant de monter dans sa chambre. Par la suite, les jumeaux avaient enlevés les oreilles de chat d'Hermione suite aux menaces de Molly Weasley.

A partir de ce moment-là, un certain rapprochement avait commencé à s'opérer entre Charlie et Hermione. Il passait son temps à la taquiner sur ses superbes oreilles de chat et elle rétorquait qu'elle pourrait toujours lui offrir une super belle queue de dragon s'il continuait à l'ennuyer. L'ambiance était bien sûr bonne enfant et Hermione remerciait intérieurement Charlie de lui changer les idées.

Ensuite, la taquinerie s'effaça petit à petit alors qu'ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble à faire connaissance. Charlie était le Weasley qu'Hermione connaissait le moins et elle ne fut pas déçu d'apprendre à le connaître davantage. Sous une apparence calme, timide et même parfois effacée, elle découvrait un garçon sûr de lui sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait et passionné par la vie. Il était très compréhensif avec un grand sens de l'empathie.

De fil en aiguille, Hermione se confiait de plus en plus à Charlie et elle retrouva même un grand équilibre dans sa vie. Leurs longues discussions lui apportaient un nouvel angle de vue sur les choses de la vie et Hermione aimait le changement qui s'opérait en elle à force de côtoyer le deuxième fils Weasley.

_ Merci Charlie, lui avait dit une fois Hermione alors qu'ils se baladaient par une fraîche soirée d'été dans le jardin des Weasley.

_ Mais de quoi? avait alors demandé Charlie en riant.

_ Merci d'être entré dans ma vie et d'être tout simplement toi, avait répondu Hermione en détournant la tête d'un air gêné.

Charlie lui avait tout simplement répondu un "Je t'en prie" avant de lui prendre doucement la main et de la presser d'un air tendre. Le cœur d'Hermione avait alors eu un raté et ses sentiments avaient commencés à changer à ce moment-là.

_ Nous arrivons! s'écria Ginny. La voie 9 3/4 est en vue!

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et sourit en sentant le Poudlard Express commencer à perdre de la vitesse. Enfin, elle allait retrouvé Charlie!

_ Harry et Ron sont aussi là! dit Ginny en collant sa tête à la vitre pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Hermione sentit la joie l'envahir à l'idée de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis plus tôt que prévu. Lors de l'année précédente, elle avait été la seule à exprimer le souhait de reprendre le cours de ses études. Harry et Ron avaient opté pour une formation d'un an afin de devenir directement aurors au sein du Ministère de la Magie.

Alors que le train s'arrêta, Hermione prit sa valise, emporta Pattenrond et quitta le compartiment.

_ Merci de m'attendre, lui cria Ginny sur un ton amusé.

Hermione n'écouta même pas son amie et s'évertua à descendre du Poudlard Express le plus vite possible.

_ Aïe! s'exclama une Serpentard de deuxième année.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Hermione à la va vite en descendant du train.

La jeune Gryffondor posa les pieds sur le quai et regarda autour d'elle d'un air impatient.

_ Hermione! s'écria une voix.

Hermione tourna la tête et aperçut Harry et Ron venir vers elle, Charlie sur leurs talons. Hermione lâcha sa valise et posa Pattenrond au sol avant de s'élancer vers son comité d'accueil à toute vitesse. Alors qu'Harry et Ron s'écartèrent, la jeune fille fonça sur Charlie et se pendit à son cou tout en le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces.

_ Tu m'as tant manqué, Charlie!

_ Et toi, alors! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point! répliqua Charlie avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione dans un baiser passionné.


End file.
